Second chance
by Sam Uley's babygirl
Summary: Another Sam/Vanessa one shot. Sam cheated on Vanessa on their wedding day 2 years ago and vanessa hasnt forgiven or seen him since but what happenes when they see each other for the first time in 2 years?


**Well this is something I came up with its been in my head for a while so here you go please read and review thanks.**

I can't believe I agreed to have dinner with him. Oh hi well I bet you are wondering what I am talking about well first off my name is Vanessa and I am having dinner with Sam Uley who just so happens to be my ex fiancé. I was going to marry him but the day of our wedding I caught him in the bathroom with Emily Young.

**Flashback**

It was the day of my wedding I was finally going to marry Sam Uley I was so happy anyway I was heading to the bathroom and when I walked in I was shocked at what I saw. I saw Sam in their with Emily Young his ex girlfriend and his pants were off and she was only in her bra and panties.

"Sam!" I screamed.

They jumped apart.

"Vanessa it's. not what it's looks like I swear" Sam said pulling his pants back on.

"It's actually what it looks like you were fucking her Sam and on our wedding day how could you" I said crying.

"Baby…." Sam started.

"No Sam I'm done goodbye" I said and ran out.

**End of flashback**

That was 2 years ago and here I am going to have dinner with him. I saw Sam walk in he came and sat down in front of me.

"Hey Vanessa" Sam said smiling.

"Hi Sam" I said.

"How have you been?" Sam asked.

"Good you?" I asked.

"Same" Sam said.

There was an awkward silence between us.

"I never got to apologize for that day" Sam said.

"It doesn't matter anymore Sam" I said.

"Yes it does" Sam said.

"No it don't what's done is done" I said.

"It matters to me Vanessa" Sam said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I still love you and I want you to know hoe sorry I am" Sam said.

"It happened 2 years ago Sam why now you could've called a long time ago to tell me you are sorry but no you decide to do it 2 years later why now?" I said.

"I don't know but I am really sorry I didn't mean for thing to end the way that they did I never meant to hurt you" Sam said.

"But you did and on our wedding day I find you cheating on me with Emily Young of all people" I said.

"It wasn't what it looked like I swear" Sam said.

"You're pants were off and you were shirtless Sam" I said.

"I'm sorry I love you I really do I shouldn't of let you walk away I should of ran after you and I wish I did" Sam said.

"Well could've would've should've but you didn't id the point Sam and now it's two late" I said.

"Vanessa please" Sam said.

"No Sam you're 2 years to late" I said.

"I'm sorry Vanessa I want to make this right please let me make this right" Sam said.

"No Sam it's too late" I said.

Vanessa…." Sam said.

"I can't deal with this anymore I'm done goodbye Sam" I said and left.

**Sam's POV**

Vanessa ran out and it took me a few seconds before I decided to run after her.

"Vanessa wait please" I said.

I reached out and grabbed her hand.

"What do you want Sam?" She asked.

I could tell she was crying because her voice cracked.

"I am so sorry about the way we ended but I still love you I never stopped" I said.

"Well you're 2 years to late Sam I'm over you I don't love you anymore" She said looking away from me.

"Vanessa I know you still love me" I said.

"No I don't I'm over you you're 2 years to late" She said.

"Vanessa…." I said.

"No Sam when I said it was over I meant it now goodbye" She said and left.

I watched her run away. I sighed and headed to my truck and drove home. I walked in and saw Jared and Paul watching TV.

"Hey man how did it go?" Paul asked.

"Horrible she wants nothing to do with me at all she said I was 2 years too late" I said.

"Well what did you expect that she would go back to you with open arms after you cheated on her on you're wedding day" Jared said.

"I hoped that she would at least listen to me but she didn't she just ran away and said I was 2 years too late" I said.

"You're just going to have to work to gain her trust back" Paul said.

"And it won't be easy" Jared added.

"I know" I said.

I got up and went to bed I fell asleep thinking about Vanessa.

The next day I woke up and I decided I had to talk to Vanessa one more time and if she still didn't want me then I will let her go. God I hated the sound of that. But if that what she wanted then I would give her that but if its not what she wants then I wont give up I'll fight for her like I should've done 2 years ago. Anyway I drove to Vanessa's house and I knocked on her door. She opened the door and looked shocked.

"Sam what….." She started but I cut her off by kissing her.

She was shocked but she kissed me back.

"Sam we cant do this" She said pushing me away.

"Why not Vanessa?" I asked.

"Because we are over I don't love you anymore I'm over you" She said.

"You still love me Vanessa" I said.

"No I don't" She said.

"Yes you do you wouldn't have responded to me so quickly if you didn't Vanessa ?" I said.

She looked away from me.

"If you don't still love me then look me in the eyes and tell me you don't" I said.

Vanessa looked at me in the eyes.

"I can't" She said and looked away.

I moved her chin so that she was looking at me.

"Because you still love me I know I hurt you Vanessa and I know I should have fought for you and I regret that I didn't and I regret cheating on you I'm so sorry I still love you Vanessa there isn't a day that goes by where I don't regret what I did to you I know I hurt you and I wish I could take it back but I can't and I'm sorry" I said.

I could see that Vanessa was crying. I wiped her tears.

"Give me another chance Vanessa please that's all I'm asking" I said.

"I don't know Sam I don't trust you anymore how do you expect me to trust you again?" She asked.

"I don't know you're just going to have to trust me I'll do whatever I have to make this up to you I promise" I said.

"I don't know Sam" She said.

I dropped to my knees and grabbed her hands into mine.

"Please Vanessa just one more chance please" I said.

"I don't know Sam what if you cheat again" She said.

"I will never cheat on you or hurt you in anyway shape or form again I swear you have my word" I said.

"Ok I'll take you back but please don't hurt me again" She said.

I smiled picked Vanessa up and spun her around and kissed her.

"I love you so much you're my everything I will never hurt you again you have my word" I said.

"I love you too Sam" She said.

I smiled and kissed her. I was so happy to have her back in my arms and I'm never letting her go again I'm going to fight for from now on just like I should have done 2 years ago.

**Well there you go I'm sorry its short but I ran out of ideas for this please review thanks.**

**Until next time**

**Peace and Love **

**Vanessa**


End file.
